Facebook: The Glee Way
by Warblerette1125
Summary: Just, another Glee,Facebook fanfiction! Don't like, don't read! Pairings: Sam/Rachel, Puck/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine. More will be addded as I write.
1. Samchel Begins

**Okay, this is my first Fanfiction so please be nice but still give an honest opinion. Hope you enjoy!**

...**  
><strong>

Noah "Puck" Puckerman is in a Relationship

Comments

Finn Hudson: Whoa, dude cool who's it with.

Noah "Puck" Puckerman: Quinn…

Blaine Anderson: Aaaaaawkward…

Finn Hudson: Whoa, dude how do you know the situation?

Blaine Anderson: Kurt.

...

Rachel Berry changed her relationship status to It's Complicated

Kurt Hummel: I know who your It's Complicated is with…

Rachel Berry: No, you don't, there's no possible way you could know.

Kurt Hummel: I saw you two locking lips behind the school.

Rachel Berry: If you tell anyone I will end you Kurt Hummel!

...

Kurt Hummel posted a video on Rachel Berry's wall.

Rachel Berry: That's it I'm coming over!

Sam Evans: No, Rachel please don't kill Kurt.

Rachel Berry: Fine, but you have to change your last name for a month to whatever I want it to be.

Sam Evans: Fine…

...

Rachel Berry: is in a relationship with Sam Berry.

Sam Berry: Really, Rachel, I thought, you'd come up with better.

Rachel Berry: OH, but you know you love me.

Sam Berry: Why, do you have to be so cute? *Virtual Kiss*

Rachel Berry: *Virtual Kiss Back*

...

Sam Berry to Rachel Berry: I'm no superman  
>I can't take your hand<br>And fly you anywhere  
>You want to go (yeah)<p>

I can't read your mind  
>Like a billboard sign<br>And tell you everything  
>You wanna hear.<p>

Rachel Berry: But I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
>If you're the one for me<br>Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

Sam Berry: I, yeah I believe in destiny  
>I may be an ordinary guy<br>With heart and soul  
>But if you're the one for me<br>Then I'll be your hero.

Rachel Berry: (Could you be the one, Could you be the one)  
>(Could you be the one for me?)<br>I'll be your hero  
>(Could you be the one, Could you be the one)<br>(Could you be the one for me?)  
>I'll be your hero<p>

Searching high and low  
>Trying every row<br>If I see your face  
>I'll barely know (yeah).<p>

Sam Berry: But my trust in faith  
>If you'll come away<br>And if it's right it's undeniable yeah

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
>If you're the one for me<br>Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
>I, yeah i believe in destiny<br>I may be an ordinary guy  
>With heart and soul<br>But if you're the one for me  
>Then I'll be your hero.<p>

Rachel Berry: (Could you be the one, Could you be the one)  
>(Could you be the one for me?)<br>I'll be your hero  
>(Could you be the one, Could you be the one)<br>(Could you be the one for me?)  
>I'll be your hero<p>

Oh, So incredible  
>Some kind of miracle<br>When it's meant to be  
>I'll become a hero, Oh<br>So I'll wait, wait  
>Wait, wait for you<p>

Sam Berry: I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
>If you're the one for me<br>Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
>(Be unstoppable)<p>

Rachel Berry: I yeah i believe in destiny  
>I maybe an ordinary guy<br>With heart and soul  
>But if you're the one for me<br>Then I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, Could you be the one)  
>(Could you be the one for me?)<br>I'll be your hero  
>(Could you be the one, Could you be the one)<br>(Could you be the one for me?)  
>I'll be your hero<p>

Finn Hudson: What's with the sudden outburst of Sterling Knight?

Sam Berry: It's our song.

Rachel Berry: Yuppers, totally our song!

...

Blaine Anderson: About to go spend an hour with my awesome BF Kurt Hummel! Plus we're doing this thing, where I take the first letter of his name and add it to the rest of my name, then he takes the B from my name and adds it to Urt and it's gonna stay that way on facebook for 2 months!

Kurt Hummel: Hell, yeah! Now, let's go have fun.

...

Burt Hummel: This is disturbing my name is now my Dad's imma like add a middle name so my name isn't my Dad's.

Klaine Anderson: Nice idea! Imma do the same so my name isn't our couple name!

...

Burt Elizabeth Hummel: Much better! Don't you think!

Klaine Darren Anderson: Much Better!

**So, what'd you think? I'll update soon as possible! Review, please?**


	2. Samchel Breaks Up

**Thank you to RiverKirby for my first review. Please R&R.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own glee blah blah blah only the plot of this fic blah blah blah.**_

…

Finn Hudson to Kurt Hummel: Can you bring some of that Chinese food you just picked up

Burt Elizabeth Hummel: Finn, if you want it come and get it.

Finn Hudson: We really need to change our last names

Burt Elizabeth Hummel: Yeah, we do.

…

Finn Hudson-Hummel: Much better

Burt Elizabeth Hummel-Hudson: Do you want some Sweet and Sour Chicken?

Finn Hudson-Hummel: Yep

Burt Elizabeth Hummel-Hudson: Come get 'yo food!

…

Rachel Berry: Is about to go over to the awesome **Sam Berry**'s house.

Sam Berry: Yeah, and everybody I'm a throwing a party this Saturday!

^Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and 8 others like this

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: Will there be Booze

Sam Berry: If you and **Santana Lopez'll **bring it then yeah. There'll be Booze.

Quinn Fabray: I'm really gonna need some Booze after what Puckerman and I just did.

Finn Hudson: tmi

…

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman changed his name to Noah Puckerman.

Rachel Berry: Wow! You're names not a Douchebag anymore.

Finn Hudson: Rachel can you PM me.

Rachel Berry: Sure, Finn.

…

**Rachel and Finn's chat**

Rachel Berry: What?

Finn Hudson: It's just… Rachel I still love you. Can we get back together?

Rachel Berry: You know I'm taken Finn.

Finn Hudson: It's just I really want you babe and there's a lot that could happen between us.

Rachel Berry: None of this seems heartfelt and there's a lot that could happen between Sam and I, too.

Finn Hudson: Can you just please come over?

Rachel Berry: Be right there

…

Rachel Berry to Finn Hudson: I HATE YOU, **FINN HUDSON**!

Finn Hudson: I'm really sorry, Rach.

Sam Berry: What'd you do to Rach

Rachel Berry: HE KISSED ME!

Sam Berry: I'm PMing you NOW Finn!

…

**Finn and Sam's Chat**

Sam Berry: WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS MY GIRLFRIEND!

Finn Hudson: I don't know we were talking and her lips were so close and I'm so sorry!

Sam Berry: You are dead to me Finn! And did you just spell a complete sentence?

…

Rachel Berry: Is pondering the fact that she may not love **Sam Berry**.

Sam Berry: What…

Rachel Berry: You've never truly showed your affections. And I just don't know  
>I feel like all you want is to get in my pants! So the point is I' dumping you.<br>I found someone who loves me for me.

…

Rachel Berry is Single

^Finn Hudson likes this

^Sam Berry dislikes Finn Hudson's like

…

Sam Berry is Single

^Finn Hudson likes this

^Quinn Fabray dislikes Finn Hudson's like

Finn Hudson: Why does everyone keep disliking my likes?

…

Rachel Berry is in a relationship with Jesse St. James

^Everybody in the entire world dislikes this


	3. Samchel is Back

**I'm trying to do the impossible… make Jesse seem nice. And sorry for all the Chameleon Circuit I just LOVE Doctor Who!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee just the plot of this story.**_

...

Rachel Berry to Jesse St. James: Are we still on for Breadstix tonight?

Jesse St. James: Course, why wouldn't we be?

Rachel Berry: You've been acting weird lately, that's all.

…

Everybody on Facebook except Sam Berry has unfriended Rachel Berry.

…

Rachel Berry: Is about to go to Breadstix with her amazing BF **Jesse St. James.**

^Sam Berry dislikes this

Mercedes Jones: Rach, why are you with him?

Rachel Berry: Why are you with Shane?

Mercedes Jones: 'Cause he didn't make breakfast on my head!

Mercedes Jones: Rach? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up.

..

**Jesse and Sam have a chat**

Sam Berry: I love her, you know!

Jesse St. James: Why is your last name Berry?

Sam Berry: I had to do this to stop Rachel from killing Kurt.

Jesse St. James: Why Berry?

Sam Berry: Here's exactly what she said "Fine, but you have to change your last name for a month to whatever I want it to be."

Jesse St. James: O_o And you know what, you seem like a nice kid. Post a message on her wall that explains everything you feel about her  
>make sure to include stuff like I love you I'm not so sure Jesse does in fact end with that sentence then I'll break up with her, and<br>she'll know how you really feel and then if everything goes right, Samchel will be back. And put me down at some point in the message.

Sam Berry: Thanks. I don't know why everyone hates you, you seem nice. What do you say, friends?

Jesse St. James: Friends.

…

Sam Berry to Rachel Berry: Rachel Berry you are my world I can't live without you near. I was in love with you from the moment I laid  
>eyes on you I knew you were the one. You still are, I don't know why you decided to go back to St. James I don't even know what went<br>down between you guys, but I know he won't treat you right. Rachel, you are the best thing that's happened to me since I moved here.  
>I love you, Rachel. I'm not so sure that Jesse does.<p>

Rachel Berry: You know I'm taken Sam.

…

Rachel Berry is Single

…

Jesse St. James is Single

…

Sam Berry to Rachel Berry: You okay?

Rachel Berry: Can you come over?

Sam Berry: Omw!

…

Burt Elizabeth Hummel-Hudson: It's been such a long time since I met you back on Skaro  
>And I'm pretty sure that you know<br>That not much has changed since then  
>It doesn't matter how hard you try to remove me<br>I think you will agree  
>That if one of us dies, then the other will too<br>I am locked in war with you

Klaine Darren Anderson: Exterminate, Regenerate  
>I thought you always knew our fate<br>To just keep fighting on and on  
>While time keeps turning<br>Regenerate, Exterminate  
>And even though we are the same<br>Why don't you hop into your ship  
>And leave me burning<p>

Burt Elizabeth Hummel-Hudson: Even though, as men, we have our contrasts  
>we're of exactly the same class<br>and our constant companion is death  
>Look at you, fashioning people into weapons<br>how can you say that you're better than me?  
>We both carry the fire that is set to devour life<p>

Klaine Darren Anderson: Exterminate, Regenerate  
>I thought you always knew our fate<br>To just keep fighting on and on  
>While time keeps turning<br>Regenerate, Exterminate  
>And even though we are the same<br>Why don't you hop into your ship  
>And leave me burning<p>

Burt Elizabeth Hummel-Hudson: We both carry the fire, that has the power to end life  
>But what I do with that flame is what separates our types<br>If it takes till the end of reality to beat you  
>Then I'll be sure to meet you, at the exit of the world<p>

Klaine Darren Anderson: Exterminate, Regenerate  
>You know that it isn't too late<br>To end what seems impossible  
>And leave time turning<br>Regenerate, Exterminate  
>And even though we aren't the same<br>Why don't you hop into my ship  
>And we can settle this<br>And we can settle this

Burt Elizabeth Hummel-Hudson: And we can settle this, forever  
>Yeah we can travel time, together<br>We can settle this, forever! Thanks you so much for introducing me to both Trock and Doctor Who!

Finn Hudson-Hummel: What are Doctor Who and Trock

Burt Elizabeth Hummel-Hudson: Go on Netflix and look it up, and Trock is Time lord Rock which you  
>will get once you watch Doctor Who!<p>

Finn Hudson-Hummel: Kay…

…

Finn Hudson-Hummel: No, please you've got to, please we're the only ones left no, please just REGENERATE!

Burt Elizabeth Hummel-Hudson: Yay! You watched it and don't you love it!

Finn Hudson-Hummel: I love it

Burt Elizabeth Hummel-Hudson: WOOHOO Blaine you owe me 100 bucks!

Blaine Anderson: I honestly didn't think he was the Doctor Who type…

…

Kurt Hummel: The month is over!

Blaine Anderson: I know! :1(

Kurt Hummel: What was that Emoticon?

Blaine Anderson: Mustache dude!


	4. Halloween Party Pt 1

**Part of this chapter isn't gonna be completely Facebook, the party's gonna be off of Facebook! And MORE TROCK! And some Smosh references! I will write a one-shot of the winner's choice for whoever can guess all the references I use in this chapter! Please R&R**

…

Sam Berry has changed his name to Sam Evans

Rachel Berry: Oh, but that was fun!

Sam Evans: I know but that was also a month ago and FIRETRUCK I just bit my tongue

Rachel Berry: Okay…

…

Blaine Anderson: The Doctor's stuck in the Pandorica,  
>Amy might be dead<br>and Rory's a Roman with a gun inside his hand  
>Seems like things aren't going as planned<p>

Sam Evans: River's in the TARDIS,  
>The TARDIS is on fire,<br>She's feeling the heat,  
>On repeat she'll require,<br>Someone she can trust,  
>Someone with a bow tie,<br>But he's been locked up  
>And left to die.<p>

Kurt Hummel: Oh my God what will they do  
>Seems impossible to get through,<br>My mind is blown I bet yours is too,  
>Well I guess this is Doctor Who.<p>

Finn Hudson: Rory's quite distressed and he starts to sob  
>When the Doctor appears with a mop,<br>"Get me out of the Pandorica."  
>"But you're not in the Pandorica."<br>"Yes I am, well, yes I was, it's complicated but I won't explain it now because... "  
>Then he disappeared into a hazy fuzz,<br>That man I can't explain why he does the things he does.

Rachel Berry: What the hell are you guys posting?

Sam Evans: You'll see in Glee!

Quinn Fabray: Just shut up and pay attention to class guys!

…

Will Schuester: Guys, that performance was amazing!

Rachel Berry: Seriously it was awesome guys!

Sam Evans: Why thank you!

Finn Hudson: It was really fun!

Blaine Anderson: Wish I could've been there but I'm at Dalton so see you guys on the weekend!

…

Amelia Anderson made a Facebook

Blaine Anderson: Cool, you made a Facebook sis!

Amelia Anderson: Yeah how are things with you and Kurt?

Blaine Anderson: Good, PM me?

Amelia Anderson: Sure.

…

_**Amelia and Blaine's Chat**_

Blaine Anderson: I'm going to McKinley!

Amelia Anderson: REALLY? I should tell Kurt!

Blaine Anderson: NO!

Amelia Anderson: Why not?

Blaine Anderson: I'm gonna surprise him!

…

Kurt Hummel: OH MY GOD! Blaine's at McKinley and he did the Carlton Dance!

Blaine Anderson: All for you, it's a shame the cheerios burnt that piano up!

Kurt Hummel: I know!

…

Sam Evans: THE PARTY IS STARTING!

Finn Hudson: OH YEAH!

Principal Figgins: You kids better not have alcohol at that party!

…

Every single person on Facebook has blocked Principal Figgins

…

Blaine Anderson: Who's the designated driver?

Amelia Anderson: I'm coming and I am!

Blaine Anderson: Do as I say not as I do, remember that because of this party OKAY!

Amelia Anderson: Okaaay!

…

**Sam's POV**

Everybody except Blaine, Kurt, and Amelia had arrived and I was starting to worry when there was a knock on the door and I immediately rushed up to answer the door, I opened the door to see Amelia, Kurt and Blaine standing there "HAPPY HALLOWEEN PARTY" they all said in unison "Wassup guys? Come on in!" he ushered them in "Wow, you have a nice house"

_**30 minutes later**_

**Amelia's POV**

"KEP YOUR CRIPPLED HANDS OFF BRITTZ ARTZIES!" Santana yelled as Artie was lightly kissing Brittany "SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND I CAN DO WHATEVER I LIKE TO HER EXCEPT BEAT HER UP!" Amelia watched in horror as everyone was engulfed in yelling at people, including Blaine and Kurt "I HATE YOU, WE'RE NEVER TALKING AGAIN!" Yelled Kurt as Blaine insulted his fashion "AND WHO TOLD YOU THAT SCARF WAS CUTE?" Kurt yelled at Blaine, as they were yelling at each other Rachel stood up and yelled "LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!" and of course everyone agreed "BLAINE GOES FIRST!" Kurt yelled trying to embarrass Blaine, but Blaine just nonchalantly said "Cool, I'll go" So, I sat down too. And when Blaine spun the bottle it landed on…

…

**Cliffhanger, and remember the one-shot competition is for the next chapter too cause I owe you guys a chapter but this is just sorta filler right here so you'll get a better chapter soon and it'll be Halloween Party Pt. 2 **


	5. Halloween Party Pt 2

**Okay, so I have a poll up on my Profile on whether I should write a Doctor Who fic or not so if you guys could give me your opinion on that it'd be nice! I really don't know if I can pull off the character personalities but then again Fanfiction is about using your imagination! This Chapter is mainly for you Jaz!**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Glee, Facebook, Doctor Who, R5, any of CP Coulter's "Dalton" characters or Any celebrity references or celebrities I put in here! (Or just regular people! *Cough* Jaz *Cough*)**_

…

So, I sat down too. And when Blaine spun the bottle it landed on… Me!

"Shit!" Blaine said with a look of disgust on his face "You guys don't have to kiss if you don't want to!" Came out of-the person you'd least expect it to come out of-Santana's mouth "Yeah!" Sam chipped in and murmurs of agreement came from everybody else "Thank you!" Praised Amelia!

"Hey, didn't you invite Jaz, Sam?" Asked Brittany "Well, yeah… But she hasn't shown up!" Sam said a little bit worried and at that moment the door burst open and everyone heard Jaz shout "Where's my Cousin?" and run into the living room with gifts for everyone "JAZ!" Everyone yelled in unison and Rachel jumped up and gave her a huge hug "Who started the party without me?" She said sarcastically "Sorry, Cuz but you weren't here and people wanted to get drunk," He glanced at Santana and Brittany having a drunk makeout session in the middle of the circle "Especially those two," He said pointing at Brittany and Santana while they didn't even notice Jaz had come in.

"Soooooo…. I brought my music!" She said as she took out her CD "It's Karaoke and then some R5 for when people don't wanna sing!" And then she took out of one of her bags a smaller bag with some sort of box in it and handed it to Kurt "Oh, you always get us the best stuff!" Kurt murmured as he grabbed the box out of the bag and tore the lid of revealing a purple cashmere scarf "Oh, you shouldn't have!'' He pulled it out of the box and pulled Jaz into a really strong hug "Sorry curly haired kid-" She pointed at Blaine "I have a name, it happens to be Blaine," He looked a little bit hurt "I'm sorry, Blaine, but I didn't know you were gonna be here or her-" She pointed at Amelia "My name is Amelia!" I said nonchalantly "Or Amelia so I don't have anything for you guys so… I'm sorry!" She had a guilty expression across her face and she was obviously biting at the inside of her lip "It's cool, our parents are rich anyways!" He smiled his full watt smile that Kurt, and admittedly Amelia too, loved so much! "Oh, cool! My parents are rich too, we got them this house!"

_**30 Minutes Later**_

**Third-Person POV**

Blaine randomly snapped his hands in front of Amelia's face and said "STUPID SISTER!" in her face. Rachel and Sam were on the couch making out, Santana and Brittany on another couch making out, Artie staring at Brittany and Santana in disbelief and Amelia was just confused when Finn randomly started shouting "THEY TRIED TO MAKE ME GO TO REHAB!" with Jaz drunk next to him saying "JESSIE IS A FRIEND!" and then all of a sudden Dwight Houston ran in yelling "I WANNA BE A BILLIONARE!" with Evan and Ethan (The Twins) Right behind him chanting "WINDSOR! WINDSOR! WINDSOR!" and Wes Hughes came in behind them and walked to Blaine and said "What's a Horse doing on a spaceship!" and Blaine replied with "Do you know where I've got to get back to?" Blaine gave a confused look to Wes "NOOOOOO!" Wes shouted in Blaine's face with a package of redvines in his hand! "I GOTTA GET BACK TO HOGWARTS!" Blaine shouted back at Wes! "WELL I WANNA TAKE YOU UP TO WINNIPEG!" Wes shouted at him "That's In Canada!" Blaine told Wes disbelieving that Wes would actually ever take him to Canada "YEAH!" Wes shouted in his face again "I'M LUCKY THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH MY BESTFRIEND!" Kurt shouted as he pulled Blaine away from Wes and kissed him sloppily "I'VE DECIDED THAT I AM GAY!" Finn shouted from by the door when Sebastian came in and started kissing him randomly "I LOVE YOU… Whatever your name is!" Finn said to Sebastian. "If you want my body and you think I'm sexy come on, sugar, let me know" Sebastian whispered in Finn's ear seductively, Finn grabbed Sebastian's chin and pulled him forward pulling him onto the couch. "You're the only exception, Sam!" Rachel whispered to Sam softly before going back into a hot makeout session moving Sam's hand to her boob. David walked into all of this and tried to escape after seeing that Wes was drunk and he didn't wanna have to deal with that but as he was turning around to leave Wes grabbed him, turned him around and kissed him before hopping up and wrapping his legs around David "Oh God!" was all David could say before Wes' lips collided with his again. Then Jeff Sterling walked in obviously drunk singing "Blow-o-o-oww" with Nick close behind him yelling "Tik Tok on the clock but the party don't stop no!" And that's when everybody but Amelia blacked out

_**Back on Facebook**_

Jaz has created a Facebook

**Sam Evans, Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson and Everybody on Facebook like this**

Sam Evans: You got a Facebook!

Jaz: Damn right I did!

Rachel Berry: You are the most epic person I have ever met!

Finn Hudson: Did Rachel just say epic?

Sam Evans: I'm rubbing off on her!

…

Noah Puckerman: My Mom just got a black cat and it won't leave me alone

Finn Hudson: Really! Cats are awesome!

Noah Puckerman: Dogs are better!

Finn Hudson: No cats are better!

Noah Puckerman: Let's get people to vote to see which is better!

Finn Hudson: Deal!

…

Blaine Anderson: I can't remember anything from that party!

Amelia Anderson: Finn confessed that he's Gay last night and then proceeded to shove his tongue down Sebastian's throat!

Finn Hudson: So that's his name…

Sebastian Smyth: Yup and we will be meeting again!

Finn Hudson: My place you know where it is Sebastian, my parents are gone and Kurt's out with Blaine!

Sebastian Smyth: I'm OMW!

…

**Thanks for reading and review or PM me with your vote for the "Cats or Dogs" thing, I'll also put up a poll for that. And Jaz will be a recurring character. A quick shout out to **_Wickaholic _**we have been chatting lately and she basically is Jaz. **

**Reviews make Klainebows appear!**


	6. Blangst is Halfway resolved

**A quick shout out to **_Wickaholic _**who has kept me going with this story!**

…

Kurt Hummel: I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind  
>The time we stood with our shaking hands<br>The crowds in the stands went wild  
>We were the Kings and the Queens<br>And they read off our names

Rachel Berry: The night you danced like you knew our lives  
>Would never be the same<br>You held your head like a hero  
>On a history book page<br>It was the end of a decade  
>But the start of an age<p>

Santana Lopez: Long live the walls we crashed through  
>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>One day, we will be remembered

Brittany Pierce: I said remember this feeling  
>I passed the pictures around<br>Of all the years that we stood there  
>On the side-lines wishing for right now<br>We are the Kings and the Queens  
>You traded your baseball cap for a crown<p>

Quinn Fabray: When they gave us our trophies  
>And we held them up for our town<br>And the cynics were outraged  
>Screaming "this is absurd"<br>Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
>In ripped up jeans got to rule the world<p>

Tina Cohen-Chang: Long live the walls we crashed through  
>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>I'm not afraid

Finn Hudson: That was awesome in glee guys

Blaine Anderson: Yeah! Totally awesome!

Finn Hudson: No one asked you Blaine

…

**Private Messaging between Finn Hudson and Blaine Anderson**

Finn Hudson: TAKE A SEAT!

Blaine Anderson: But I'm already sitting…

Finn Hudson: GOOD!

…

**Private Messaging between Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson**

Kurt Hummel: Would you lay off Blaine?

Finn Hudson: Why should I?

Kurt Hummel: Let's see; you gave him a black eye, his arm is broken he can only use one arm! What is your problem with him anyway?

Finn Hudson: He's this perfect little prep school boy who can get whatever he wants with a simple "Please?"! And he's got this perfect little life and this perfect little past!

Kurt Hummel: You know _nothing_ about his past!

…

Blaine Anderson: My arm is killing me!

Finn Hudson: Good.

Blaine Anderson: What's your problem with me?

Finn Hudson: You're perfect! Everything is about you, you think you can waltz in here and take over Glee! I'm the leader here! I know you got _every _at Dalton, but not here!  
>I'm the leader here! You get what you get! You can't waltz in and take my leadership! Stop bothering me with your stupid perfect little life and your perfect little past!<p>

Blaine Anderson: You have _no idea _about my past!

…

Kurt Hummel: Finn, come downstairs _now_!

Finn Hudson: 'Kay

…

Finn Hudson: Oh my God! Blaine I'm so sorry! I swear I had no idea!

Finn Hudson: Blaine, please respond?

Kurt Hummel: Sorry he's too busy crying because _you_ brought back bad memories!

…

Rachel Berry: **Sam Evans** is officially the _best_ BF ever!

Kurt Hummel: What'd he do?

Rachel Berry: He made me a five star, vegan, meal!

Kurt Hummel: Sometimes I wish you had been gay, Sam! (Sorry Blaine)

Blaine Anderson: No worries Kurt. I wish too…

…

Blaine Anderson: Has finally stopped crying.

Finn Hudson: I really am sorry dude.

Blaine Anderson: It's cool Finn.

…

Kurt Hummel: Purple shall rule the world!

…

Blaine Anderson: Purple shall rule the world!

…

Mike Chang: Loves **Tina Cohen-Chang!**

Tina Cohen-Chang: Thank you, Mike. You're the best!

…

**Sorry! I had to put some Tike in here! I'm adopting **_tomfeltonlover1991_**'s Puckleberry story so be looking for that! I AM gonna update Relationship Drama soon but I have all these ideas floating around in my head! Have a good life! Jaz is freaking amazing!**


	7. Promise Rings, Valentines and Breakups

**Okay, I apologize dearly for not having a Christmas or New Years chapter, I was busy and I apologize. But here's a Valentine's Day chap for you! Hope you enjoy :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Brittana would've shared many more kisses and Samchel would be together along with Queff. Long story short; I don't own it, RIB does.**

...

Sam Evans – Rachel Berry: Hey Rach, could you come over?

Rachel Berry: Sure, why?

Sam Evans: You'll see.

...

Rachel Berry: OMG! Sam gave me a promise ring and asked me to be his Valentine!

Kurt Hummel: OMG! EPIC RACHEL!

Santana Lopez: Quick message to Sam; You hurt Berry, you _die_.

Rachel Berry: Thank you, Santana, but I don't think he will.

Sam Evans: Woah, hold up. Kurt said 'Epic'?

Blaine Anderson: I've worn off on him.. Obviously!

Three: Woah! That is epic!

Six: Hell yeah!

Rachel Berry: Who are 'Three' and 'Six'?

Blaine Anderson: Nick and Jeff, change your names to _actual _names NOW!

Three: Maybe I don't want to.

Six: Yeah, maybe we don't wanna.

Kurt Hummel: Do it. NOW!

...

_Three _has changed his name to _Nick Duval_

_..._

_Six _has changed his name to _Jeff Sterling_

...

Nick Duval – Blaine Anderson: Better?

Blaine Anderson: Much.

...

Jeff Sterling – Kurt Hummel: This better?

Kurt Hummel: Very much.

...

Rachel Berry – Kurt Hummel: My question was never answered; Who are Three and Six?

Kurt Hummel: They are Warblers and their names are Nick and Jeff.

Rachel Berry: SPIES!

...

Noah Puckerman – Quinn Fabray: Quinn?

Quinn Fabray: Yes?

Noah Puckerman: Will you be my Valentine?

Quinn Fabray: Oh um.. Could you PM me about it?

Noah Puckerman: Sure.

...

**Puck and Quinn's PM**

Noah Puckerman: Kay, Q, will you be my Valentine?

Quinn Fabray: Um.. No..

Noah Puckerman: Why not?

Quinn Fabray: Because.. I'm breaking up with you..

...

**Woo! I haven't updated in over a month! Can you believe that? Well all my holiday themed chapters are totally gonna be two-parters. So be looking for another update on FTGW and Relationship Drama cause that's when all the Valentine's stuff **_**really **_**starts! And from now on in every chapter there will be a shout out to an awesome fanfic writer **_Wickaholic_, **seriously if you're reading my stories and haven't seen how many Jaz shoutouts I've had.. You're obviously not reading **_**my**_** story!**

**Reviews make Klainebows appear!**


End file.
